


Beacon of Hope

by DemonLollipop



Series: Theodisian WIP [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Child Neglect, Dark!MGIT, Discussions of Cannibalism, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, If wound-dressing counts as fluff, Implied Cannibalism, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Murder, Realistic View of Thedas, The MGIT is NOT the Inquisitor, Unconventional Adoption Tactics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: Emily Martin-Bright had a normal life. Work, college, a strange room-mate and a series of strange hobbies. Until she goes on a date from hell and ends up facedown in a river.Now she's in Thedas with a Spirit taking up residence in her head and a cabin full of kids to take care of.The biggest problem though? The Breach hasn't even opened yet, and time is running out on how the hell she is going to try to fix that mess.





	1. Somewhere Far Beyond This World (I Feel Nothing Anymore)

Emily sighed as she looked in the mirror for the fifth time.

 

It was her first date in years and of course, it was with someone she barely knew. Of course, Mikey was a nice boy and wasn't too bad looking. But after her last boyfriend ended up being a crack addict, she was a little leery of the situation.

 

“You okay hun?”

 

Emily turned to see her roommate Tina coming into the room, her blue and teal hair pulled back into a messy bun. Tina was a sweet girl, who had offered her spare room to Emily when her mother had kicked her out, a product of Emily’s budding rebellion. The older girl had become like a sister to Emily, making sure that the other girl took care of herself when she had all-nighters and work to deal with.

 

“I'm okay Tina” Emily smiled at her, fussing with the hem of her blouse. “Just nervous”

 

“About the date?” Tina shook her head and walked forward to pry Emily’s newly painted nails from the white cotton. “It will be _fine._ You said it yourself, Mikey is a nice boy and has he ever done anything to trigger a flag?”

 

“Well, no-”

 

“Then just have fun with it Em” Tina reassured her, tucking a dark brown lock of hair behind Emily’s ear. “Do what feels right. Who knows, you might like him more than you thought”

 

“You think?”

 

“I _know_ ” Tina gave Emily a wicked grin and smacked her ass as the other girl walked over to her dresser to grab a necklace, causing Emily to squeak. “Go get him, girl”

 

This attitude did not help, when hours later, Emily was running from Mikey, winding around stumps and sticks trying to get away.

 

“I'm coming for you bitch!” He roared, the bruise around his eye already darkening. “You can't get away!”

 

“I'm sure as hell gonna fucking try!” She hollered back, looking away from the trail for a single moment to see how far away she was.

 

That moment was her downfall.

 

The trail was next to a river, that due to the abnormally hot spring, had melted all the water on the mountain and make the river rise considerably. Emily didn't see the log that she tripped over, and she certainly didn't see the mossy stone sticking out of the water.

 

The only thing she saw before her world disappeared was the expression on Mikey’s face as her head struck the stone, knocking her unconscious.

 

Emily wakes up to darkness. It's a slow waking, as if she is floating, weightless in a pool. When she gets control of herself, it is only to sit up and blink at the blank expanse of infinity before her, an endless darkness that seems to swallow all the night from around her.

 

Except, of course for one.

 

Emily rises slowly to face the pure white Orb in front of her, eyes wide. Perhaps the thing was the size of her head, or a beach ball, or perhaps even a star, bringing light to the farthest reaches of her mind as her eyes took on the brunt of its weight.

 

_You are lost_

 

The universe whispered as the Orb grew closer, showing a prism full of color on its surface like someone shined a flashlight through an opal.

 

_I can find you._

 

“Why do I need to be found?” Emily asked, her voice barely there with nothing to echo off of. “I'm right here, aren't I?”

 

_You are, and so am I. We are both lost._

 

“Where will we go?”

 

_Home_

 

The Orb grew closer to her and soon she could feel the warmth it radiated, the utter serenity it bled as the light reached her.

 

_There is someone who needs us. I cannot do this alone._

 

“Why me then? There are billions of people on Earth, why choose me?”

 

 _Because_ **_I_ ** _am one of a billion. I am assigned to this place, to this small realm, and I cannot abide to watch it burn. You are the closest I have seen to Me._

 

Emily was silent for years, the void yawning peacefully around her as it waited for her answer. “Who are you?”

 

The Orb matched her silence with its own, wondering the same thing.

 

_I do not know.  Perhaps I am nothing._

 

“And perhaps you are everything” Emily finished and in a moment of clarity, held out her hand. “Perhaps we are both?”

 

 _Perhaps_ The Orb said, voice echoing. It came closer, shrinking until it was a firefly in her palm, burning a hole in her hand.

 

_Join me?_

 

Emily smiled as the void quivered with energy, bursting with anticipation.

 

“Yes”

 

With a final, shuddering pulse, the Orb pierced her chest, settling in her sternum as the void rejoiced, until all Emily could see was

  
_color._


	2. I'm a Product Of My Anger (I'm The Bullet In A Loaded Gun)

Emily wakes not in lightless black, but in blinding white snow. It covers the mountain she lies on and her body as she wakes naked and alone, with nothing to see but blue sky.

 

Emily screams.

 

There is nothing to press her back against as she scrambles, half mindless in her sudden fear. No shelter to take as her breath plumes in the air, making clouds drift from her mouth. By the time she is standing, her mind is less cluttered but no more vivid.

 

 _‘Calm yourself’_ a voice says and Emily whirls around to see who spoke. _‘Not there child. Look below’_

 

Shivering, Emily does as asked and stifles the next scream that creeps up her throat.

 

Embedded in her chest, between the small mounds of her breasts, is a jewel. No light shines off of its smooth surface, and Emily can see nothing reflect on the smoke that wafts like a greeting against the shell.

 

“What-?” She breathes and the voice comes again softer this time.

 

 _‘You agreed’_ It whispers, confusion in the tone, and Emily realizes the voice isn't in her chest but hidden in the back of her mind. _‘You said yes_ ’

 

“I didn't- I didn't expect _this_ ” She retorts and taps the gem, and feels the indignation from her new body-buddy.

 

 _‘Nevertheless. We are in no situation to argue right now. We must find shelter before night falls’_ They (he?) say and Emily shivers again, mindful again of her state.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me. Got any ideas?”

 

Silence for a moment, then-

 

_‘Walk straight, and do not stray’_

 

Emily nods and begins to walk.

 

The ground is not simply snow beneath her feet, she finds quickly. There is a path not far away made from hard packed dirt, and she finds herself glad for her tendency to walk barefoot where she can. The calluses on the balls of her feet allow her to walk carefully on the stony path, and she keeps her heels off of the ground as she walks, too aware of the delicate skin on the arches of her feet.

 

Nonetheless, by the time she reaches a gate, her feet are bloody and she knows for a fact that she has hypothermia. The gate opens with a loud cracking sound and the first actual person she sees is garbed in clothes that make Emily want to cry.

 

The Chantry Sister nearly faints when she sees the naked woman come through the gates, with wild dark hair shrouding a pale blue-lipped face. The Mother at her side is much quicker to act when she sees Emily and within moments, the elderly woman has Emily wrapped in her fire-red cloak.

 

“You poor child!” She fusses and Emily lets the tears flow finally as she and the Sister lead her into what can only be Haven. The guards try to protest, only to be met with incredulous looks as Emily is led to a huge white tent, filled to the brim with people.

 

The next hour is a blur as the Chantry folk try to get her warm, supplying her with a threadbare dress and a ragged blanket. People try to get her to talk, to tell them her name, but none can get more than the word ‘Cold’ and the name ‘Emily’. They bandage her feet and hands, worried for the waxen digits. Eventually, they leave her alone and Emily simply watches as her body-buddy whispers in her ears.

 

 _‘You need rest Chosen. You need food and warmth. Take it, there is nothing stopping you’_ He murmurs and Emily shakes her head.

 

‘ _There are others who need it more than I do_ ’ She shoots back, looking at the other people in the tent. Many of the caretakers wear red and gold, but the people lying in beds, crying out or in shock, are from every walk of life. She watches a Sister bandage the stump of an elf (!) woman, while another sews a head wound on a dwarf.

 

The Mother who brought her in is holding down a human man as another pulls shards of something out of his chest. She closes her eyes and places her palms over her ears to drown out his screams as they finally cauterize the wounds.

 

She watches from her cot in silence, letting the feeling in her extremities come back gradually and drinking the lukewarm to warm to hot beverages the people provide her. Eventually, Emily can feel herself become warm enough to doze, and as soon as her eyes begin to droop, someone tugs on her arm.

 

“Come child,” A different Mother says, helping her up. “This is no place to sleep”

 

Emily follows her to an actual cabin, this time filled with sleeping women of all races. One woman, human and dressed in a washed out green dress, leads her to a small, thin pad with a woven blanket thrown on top.

 

Emily falls asleep almost as soon as her head hits the makeshift pillow.

 

Her sleep is almost dreamless, save for the feeling of floating and a strange humming that echoes around her. She can feel her new friend in the humming and doesn't know how to feel when he wraps around her, cradling her in the Fade as she heals.

 

Emil wakes at dawn the next morning as the other women begin to stir, most of them getting undressed and dressed without modesty. The woman from the night before sees Emily awaken, but lets the girl get her bearings before going over to her.

 

“Hello” She greets, kneeling next to Emily’s bed. “I'm Alessa. Mother Reese says she found you in the snow. Do you remember anything?” She cuts to the chase almost immediately and Emily blinks at her, surprised.

 

“A little, but not much. Everything before waking in the snow is a little blurry” Emily lies. It would be best to act the fool here, especially since she was in Haven and not _literally anywhere else_.

 

“Oh, sweetheart” Alessa crooned, looking concerned. “You poor thing. Well, most of the girls and I will be at the Temple today, so you’ll get the cabin to yourself today while you rest up” Emily barely had time to flinch away as Alessa kissed her forehead, like Emily was a damned child. The older woman walked away as some of the others eyed Emily, unsure of the stranger.

 

Then, Alessa’s words sink in.

 

 _The Temple_.

 

If the girls were going to the temple, then maybe the Breach had not happened yet! After the last of the women left the cabin, Emily scrambled to her feet and, ignoring the grey-out of her vision, opened the door to look at the sky.

 

It was a clear, cold blue with a scattering of clouds and absolutely _no Breach_.

 

‘ _You are happy about this’_ Her Demon says and wow, Emily hasn't even asked what he is yet.

 

‘ _A little’_ She replies and goes back inside, not wanting people to see her standing on her own just yet. Sitting back into her nest, she peeks under the dresses collar. The stone is still there, smooth as glass.

 

‘ _You have questions’_

 

“You got that right,” She says aloud and winces at how rough her throat feels. “Introductions would be nice.”

 

Her Demon sighs. _“I have no true name. I did once, but I am no longer what I once was.”_

 

“Then, what _are_ you? Maybe we can go from there.”

 

 _“The best way to put it would be...Oblivion. I am a Spirit of Oblivion._ ”

 

“Wow, then you really are nothing.” Emily wonders and blinks. “How about that as a name? I could call you ‘Nothing’. It’ll be a little confusing at first, but hey, it's a name right?”

 

Nothing mulls it over and Emily can feel his approval. _“Nothing it is. I suppose this makes you Something?”_

 

Emily snorts at Nothings bad attempt at humor. “Let's just go with Emily for now. So, second question: How the hell are we in Thedas?”

 

_“This place, this world, was once my home. When I pulled you through after your death-”_

 

“Wait, I died?” Emily interrupts, holding back the volume and hysteria in her voice. It would do her no good for someone to come in and see the weird stranger holding a conversation with herself.

 

 _“I thought we established this”_ Nothing grumbled. _“Yes, you were dead. When I pulled you through, I had to remake your body from what it was before your death.”_

 

Emily swallowed hard and wondered exactly happened to her body.

 

 _“I would advise against that train of thought_ ” Nothing suggested and Emily felt sadness through their bond. _“You are alive, here and now, and_ _that_ _is what you must focus on”_

 

Emily nodded sharply and looked at the cabin door, trying to figure out what to do next. She owned nothing, was no-one and had practically no job prospects. Plus, she had no idea of _when_ the Conclave would explode, only that it would. If she tried to tell anyone, she would be told she was crazy or killed, or worse, thrown in the dungeon to rot.

 

“What can I do?” She wondered.

 

 _“Find something, and hold onto it. Do what you must.”_ Nothing advised. _“But, you have to get up first._ ”

 

Steeling herself, Emily did just that. Her grey-out from before made its appearance again. Either she was seriously dehydrated or she needed food.

 

Or both, she thought as her stomach growled angrily.

 

She ran her fingers through her hair and was delighted to find that it was still mostly clean and that a quick grooming did wonders to make it lay mostly flat on top of her head.

 

She had no shoes, she realized as she got to the door. Her feet had barely gotten feeling back, and she had been lucky not to lose any toes or fingers, but she really didn't want to risk an infection because she got dirty snow in her bandages.

 

It was bad enough people didn't wash their hands here, she doubted they had issues peeing in the snow.

 

Looking around the cabin, she found a pair of old boots, at least two sizes too big for anyone in the cabin. She slipped them on carefully over her bandages and winced at the pressure it put on her sore feet. Her dress was modest enough to cover her where it was needed and she thanked the Mother who had given her a breast band the night before, even though she barely needed it.

 

Her first actual steps into Haven by herself were tentative. The snow and packed dirt crunched under her boot soles and she shivered as a light wind ruffled her. The first few feet were the hardest, but eventually, she was walking and looking around without worry of falling over.

 

Haven was larger than it had been in Inquisition, with at least one more ring of houses inside the walls, and found that in daylight it was actually not a bad place. The people were few and far between, most of them likely at the Temple, and those that saw her didn't take much notice of her, and didn't bother staring.

 

She walked for as long as she could, trying to see where she might be needed. Inside the Chantry was a no-go, as was any place that needed real skill. That meant no Harritt, no Seggrit, and no Adan as bosses. Threnn was an option until she realized she knew zilch on making requisitions and even less on what they would need for them.

 

Leliana was also a huge no, and she had no real skill as a fighter, so Cullen and Cassandra were way out of the question.

 

Cursing, Emily found herself wandering again until she arrived on the edge of Haven, where there would, eventually, be the trebuchets. And that is where she heard it.

 

Crying.

 

Furrowing her brow, Emily investigated the sound, curious as to who would be hidden away and crying on the outskirts of Haven. Slowly, she approached the sound, tensing and ready to run just in case the crier decided to strikeout.

 

She didn't need to worry.

 

Behind one of the pillars was a child.

 

She couldn't have been more than ten, with dirty blonde hair and wearing nothing more than a stained dress. Her small, thin body was curled up into a ball, trying to hide away from the world.

 

It was her ears that sold the story: they were tiny, pointed things, and one was notched lightly and freshly bleeding.

 

“Why are you crying _da’len?”_ Emily asked, startling the little girl. Nothing growled in the back of her mind as the girl flinched at the sight of her, the look on her face accenting the developing bruise around her big, blue eyes.

 

 _‘Leave her be, she is not your concern Chosen’_ The Spirit said and Emily ‘shoved’ at him, letting her anger shine through the bond.

 

‘ _She is a child. They are_ _always_ _my concern’_ She replied and the little girl sniffled.

 

“I was-was giving a letter to Ser Cuh-Cullen” She sobbed, tears still rolling. “Sister Leliana said for his eyes only and one of the men tried to take it from me. I told him, no, and he _hit_ me” Her small hand went to her ear, where a scab was forming. “Then he grabbed me and-” The girl stopped, bursting into tears again. “He said next time I talked back, he would cut the other one”

 

Emily kept herself very, very still and breathed deeply through her nose. Then, she carefully lowered herself to the ground and knelt next to the little girl, ignoring Nothing.

 

“Who is caring for you?” She said, very carefully keeping her anger out of her tone. “Surely they would make him leave you alone?”

 

“Mother Genevieve has other things to do than watch over us,” She said bitterly, wiping away her tears. “This would only make her angry with me for speaking out of turn”

 

Emily nodded and stood, offering her hand to the little girl. “What is your name da’len?”

 

“Aenor, Serrah. My name is Aenor” She shyly accepted the hand up and Emily gave Aenor her best smile.

 

“Call me Emily, Aenor. How about I take you back to your cabin? We can get you cleaned up and warm again there.”

 

Aenor nodded and lead the older woman, passing scouts and soldiers alike. None of them gave the pair another look, which made the hairs on the back of Emily’s neck stand on end. What if she was kidnapping Aenor? Or selling her to slavers? Surely a dirty stranger and a bloodied child would stand out?

 

But, to Emily’s horror, Aenor and her arrived at the Gate without being stopped. One or two of the Elven scouts kept an eye on the child, and Emily felt eyes burning into her skull from Charter, but even the woman didn't stop her when Aenor pushed open the gate to the outside of Haven.

 

Aenor leads her away from the soldiers and up the hill, hiding a bit when she saw the sparring pairs. More than one watched them pass, but other than watching them with a mixture of hunger and disgust, none made any move towards them.

 

Which was, to be completely honest, totally fine with Emily at the moment, because if one of them tried to make a move to stop them, she didn't know if she would be able to rein herself in.

 

Aenor brought Emily to a cabin beyond Teigen's, beyond the wall and into the Druffalo fields. The cabin was small and rickety and Emily gritted her teeth when she saw the shoddy patch job that someone had done to the walls.

 

The inside was even worse.

 

As Aenor opened the door, the first thing that hit Emily was the smell of unwashed body’s and days old food. There were at least fifteen children packed into the cabin, most of them non-human and dressed in shoddy, patched slips. Most were girls, and the few boys that looked up at her were too young to do anything to any attacker, even though they stood and tried to make themselves look bigger as they took her in.

 

 _‘They are abandoned’_ Nothing said, confused. ‘ _The Elvhen never abandon their children’_

 

Emily bit back a barked laugh, not wanting to startle the children. ‘ _I have a feeling they weren't abandoned Nothing. They were_ _taken_ ’

 

“Who are you?” One of the boys demanded, coming closer. He was older than Aenor, by maybe a year. His face was as thin as hers, which was worrying as she took in the grey of his skin and the budding horns. She added malnourishment to the list of afflictions and gave him her best smile.

 

“My name is Emily, _imekari_ ,” She said and watched him flinch at the Qunlat, looking at her in shock. “What is your name?”

 

He eyed her and looked at Aenor who nodded quietly. “Aqun,” He said simply. Emily hummed and continued smiling.

 

“It's nice to meet you Aqun. Now, Aenor tells me a Mother Genevieve is your caretaker. Do you know if I can talk to her?”

 

“Mother Genevieve already visited for today” He responded slowly like he thought she was an idiot. “She won't be back until tomorrow”

 

“What about your midday meal? Does she not provide it?”

 

Another child spoke up from the back, drawing Emily’s eye. “We only get one meal ya dumb shem!”

 

“Ivun!” Aenor scolded. “We don't use that word!”

 

“It's alright Aenor” Emily reassured, holding out a hand. She focused on Ivun, even as the boy tried to shrink back into his blankets next to another child. “I've been called worse. Now, Ivun, does Mother Genevieve only come to deliver your morning meal?”

 

“Yes,” He said, not looking at her.

 

“Does she make sure you have blankets? Clothes?”

 

“No Serrah, she doesn't,” Aqun said, finally looking at the woman with less suspicion. “We grabbed what she would allow from the Chantry when the Clerics arrived.”

 

“I see” Emily gritted her teeth and _Maker take her,_ she wanted to ring this woman’s neck. The children were starving and cold, and yet she only cared for the Clerics and how cushy their beds were? She knew the Chantry was corrupt, but _shit_.

 

Maybe Anders did have the right idea.

 

“Alright, everyone. I want you all to stay here for a moment okay? I’ll be right back” Emily stood from her crouch and winced as her feet ached from the movement. The children watched as she left and Aenor was quickly taken aside by a few of the other girls as they tried to clean the blood off of her ear.

 

The walk to where Emily needed to go was quick. Teigen would die sometime soon, and the old man didn't necessarily _need_ all of the blankets in his cabin. She opened the door quietly after listening to the walls for any sound. She grabbed what she could from the man's workroom, and sighed. She snatched two buckets from the corners and filled them with her stolen items: three more blankets, a stack of plain sheets, a sewing kit, some soap, a pair of shears and finally, a tiny knife.

 

The children watched quietly when Emily arrived back and handed the blankets to Aqun without speaking. The buckets were emptied and them filled with snow. The meager fire in the corner melted the snow in a short time and then, finally, Emily spoke.

 

“This is going to sound strange, but I need each of you to get as _clean_ as you can. If the buckets run out of clean water, refill it with the snow outside. Do not put your old clothes back on, understand? I will make you new ones while I wait outside. Am I understood?”

 

The children looked at her in surprise and then looked at Aqun for approval.

 

“Do as she says” He said finally, and the cabin erupted into motion as Emily slipped out the door.

 

She sat in the snow, cutting and sewing slips for what seemed like hours. Nothing kept quiet in her skull, the only sound coming from the cabin. Aqun came outside several times to dump the old, dirty water and more than once, she saw him stare at her as she sewed, the slips only a stop-gap until she could get them better clothes.

 

Finally, as the sun was fading over the mountains and Emily's hands cramped for the fifteenth time, Aqun opened the door and simply said they were done.

 

“Hand these out Aqun. They will be alright until I clean your other clothes” She handed him the pile and Aqun saw the bandages on her fingers were red in places, from pricking her fingers and cutting herself by accident with the knife.

 

“You're hurt,” He said and Emily smiled at him, taking back her hands.

 

“It's nothing _imekari_. Get these passed out and bring me the dirty ones.” She ordered softly and was relieved by him following her directions. After everyone in the cabin was dressed, most of them went to sleep, curled up in the new blankets.

 

Aqun was the last of the children to fall asleep, curling up next to Aenor as the girl put her own blanket next to where Emily was now washing the clothes, bandages discarded.

 

It was only after she heard the steady breathing that Nothing spoke.

 

 _‘You care for them’_  He said, confused. _‘They are not yours, nor your peoples. Why do you do this?’_

 

Emily paused for a moment and took her hands from the water for a moment. _‘Because they are innocent. A child has no place in war, and these ones have been dragged into it without their knowledge. Worse yet, they are treated badly for the way they appear, as in-human or other. I was once treated badly for the way my mother raised me, and later for who I chose to love. I will not allow this war to harm those it doesn't have to’_  She answered finally, and she felt the stone in her chest pulse as Nothing grumbled about idealism.

 

 _‘Oh, why did you have to be so_ _kind_ _?’_ He griped, and she felt the pull of sleep on her mind, coaxed from Nothing. ‘ _You can do nothing for them if you do not rest Chosen. Sleep. I will wake you if someone approaches’_

 

 _‘Sounds good to me_ ’ Emily answered, hanging up the last of the clothes next to the fireplace, far enough not to catch, but close enough to dry it faster.

  
It was only as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall that she wondered _how_ exactly Nothing would know if someone was coming.


	3. And I Gave You Silence (And I Gave You Everything)

Emily’s sleep was as peaceful as one could get sleeping against a wall. Her ‘dreams’ were empty grey things, and even though she could feel Nothing’s presence, it was muted by the soft singing that echoed through her tiny Fade space.

 

There were no words in the song, or true cadence to the rhythm, only a winding tone that fluctuated and swirled in her mind, until all at once, it was sounding like a church bell, ceaseless and unopposed.

 

She woke up feeling stranger than normal the next morning, with sore hands and feet, and a scared Aenor standing over her.

 

“You have to get up! Mother Genevieve will be here soon!” The girl whisper-shouted and pushed gently at Emily. Aqun came from the side and pulled Emily up, surprising her with his quiet strength.

 

“Alright, alright, I'm leaving,” Emily said and winced as her vision greyed out again. Her stomach was very unhappy with the lack of food in her system and the day before had done nothing for the hunger in her belly.  Emily left the cabin quickly and hid behind it as Nothing rumbled to awakening.

 

 _‘The elf-child is scared for you Chosen’_ He muttered, and she could feel something coiling in her chest. _‘Should we be worried about this Mother?’_

 

 _‘Anyone who starves children without a second thought is worth at least some concern’_ She retorted and heard snow crunching under boots.

 

“Foods here children!” A woman said, voice bright and way too cheerful for a morning where the sun hadn't even risen yet. There was a stoppage of noise from the cabin, save for muffled words that Emily couldn't catch from the outside. The woman stayed for only a few moments after handing out the food, and Emily risked a look at her from behind the cabin as she walked away.

 

Mother Genevieve was dressed in fine, unbloodied robes, with her habit placed carefully on her head. The basket under her arm was barely big enough for a picnic, let alone fifteen growing children of various races. Emily gritted her teeth as the woman made her way down the hill and she could feel Nothing’s anger adding to hers, making a feedback loop of rage.

 

“Miss Emily?” A tiny voice spoke up from Emily’s elbow and she jumped, looking to see Aenor standing next to her with a concerned look in her blue eyes. “Are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine little one. How about we get inside so I can get the fire going again?” She gave the little girl a smile and was overjoyed to see one in response as the girl lead her back into the cabin.

 

Inside, each child was digging into the food Genevieve had given them with gusto. Most of the fare was bread, although Emily spotted a few blemished apples and some hard cheese in the little bundles. What was surprising though, was Aqun offering her some of his.

 

“You need to eat too,” He said, offering her part of the small loaf.

 

“I’ll be fine Aqun” She reassured, stocking the fire and adding a few sticks to it. “I’ll see if I can't forage something for breakfast” She directed a smile to him, and he met it with an unimpressed look as he realized she would not take the bread.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive _imekari._ Eat.” Emily sighed as the boy took a large bite of his food and looked at the other children scarfing down their own rations. Most of them shared food, splitting the loaves and making small ‘sandwiches’ with what they had.

 

Carefully, she went to the pile of scavenged tools from Teigen’s cabin. The tiny knife wouldn't be very useful in a fight, but it would do fine getting meat off a ram if she could catch one. But what would she use as her weapon?

 

Then she remembered the logging site.

 

“Aqun, I'm going to back towards Haven for a little while okay? I'm gonna see if I can get us some meat” She said, standing and hoping none of them could see how weak she felt. Aqun didn't look fooled by her mask.

 

“Don't get killed” He quipped as she passed and she hid a smile behind her teeth as she ruffled Aenors hair and left the cabin. The logging site wasn't too far away, and she could see where the locals had pretty much abandoned most of it. The trees still had cut marks, half-finished and hastily left to grow back. But she wasn't looking for the trees or the saws that were too rusted to use.

 

She was looking for axes.

 

There were a few things that people didn't expect from Emily, and her talent with axes was one of them.

 

Thank god for redneck Washington.

 

At the local town fair, Emily had been introduced to the concept of ax throwing contests, and the lumberjack contests involving feeling trees in record amounts of time. She had taken a shine to the concept at a young age, and did all the wood cutting when she went camping or when firewood was needed for the fireplace. It had gotten to a point that she had done a summer at a logging site as a cooks assistant and a whistle-punk when they didn't use machines. Being a chaser was also a common activity and she had gotten some pretty nasty scrapes before she went off to college for her teaching degree.

 

The guys still sent her postcards from Canada, sometimes including pieces of the first felled tree of the season.

 

The first few axes she found she passed over, due to either rusted heads or broken handles. It took her five different axes before she saw out of the corner of her eye, a shiny flash of pink. Walking over to it, she nearly burst out laughing.

 

Buried in one of the logs was a double-sided Dawnstone ax.

 

Taking it from the log and looking closer, she found that the metal of the ax was still in very good condition and that while the handle was aged, it was still firm and sturdy. A test swing to the log made a satisfying ‘thunk’ and the cut was clean and prying it out of the log was easy enough.

 

She had found her weapon.

 

Her first goal finished, she set out to find something for food. Druffalo were out of the question, the things far too big and mean for her to kill safely. Rams were too fast, and that much meat would go to waste due to lack of preparation. Nugs, to her sadness, seemed the only option. They were plentiful, small enough to carry back and if she played her cards right, she could sell the bones and skin to either Seggrit or Harritt.

 

They also weren't hard to find, most of them breeding so much that finding one meant finding many.

 

Catching them was the hard part.

 

It took Emily almost two hours to round up enough nugs for dinner, and by the time she had finished killing them, she was worn out and half-ready to faint. The walk back to the cabin was more of an effort than Emily wanted to admit, and she carefully kept the dead nugs out of eye-line of the children when she asked for one of the bandages she had snatched from Teigen.

 

Aqun was the only one to come outside to deliver it, and what he saw confused him. It was obvious that Emily was no soldier or hunter, with the softness in her cheeks and her skill with a needle, and yet, the woman was clearing a space in the snow for a small fire pit, circled with stone and with a tiny makeshift spit above it.

 

He watched as she split the bellies of the nugs, trying to keep most of the skin intact. She emptied the offal into one of the buckets she had taken from Maker knows where and scraped the insides with her knife. After skinning the nug, the animal was skewered and put on the spit to cook.

 

She looked up at him eventually and raised a brow.

 

“Yes, Aqun?”

 

“Could you teach me how to do that?” He asked quietly, motioning to the nug on the fire. “I could help you”

 

He half-expected her to shake her head, citing he was too young or that she couldn't afford to teach him and ruin the skin. But instead, she smiled and waved him closer.

 

The next few hours lead to many of the children coming outside to see what their de-facto leader and the strange woman were doing. Most of them went back inside when they saw the blood on the pair's hands, while others stayed to see if they could learn alongside Aqun. Aenor had deft hands for being only ten, and when she admitted to her Dalish parents, Emily only smiled and said she was sure they would be proud of her for learning.

 

After all of the nugs Emily had killed were skinned and Emily had her first meal in Thedas (nug cooked over a fire and melted snow), the woman stood and surveyed her pile. The skins were not the cleanest, but there was time to learn, for her and the children. The organs could be given to the cooks inside the walls and she wondered if the bones could be used for anything.

 

“What are we gonna do now?” Aenor asked, turning the spit for the third nug. Her blue eyes were fixed on the flames, but Emily had a feeling her little mind was working overtime.

 

“Now I go back to Haven. I need to see if I can get some coin from these skins for clothes for you guys. The organs are gonna go to the cooks in the chantry, for whatever they can use them for.” She replied, taking one of the old slips and using it to wrap the skins in. The bucket was heavy and she frowned at the weight before a pair of grey hands took it from her.

 

“I'm coming with you,” Aqun said, tone stubborn.

 

Emily snorted at the expression on his face. “Think you can carry that by yourself?”

 

His answer was to heft it a little higher and Emily smiled at the young boy.

 

“Let's go then. Cooks first”

 

The way back to Haven was nearly deserted, and the few that stood there merely looked at the pair amused. The organs were dropped off in the kitchens, where the cooks took one look at her bucket and squealed about blood pudding, making both Emily and Aqun wince at her volume. They left, however, several coins richer and with a few hot buns from the oven as a reward.

 

“Now f’r the sk’ns?” Aqun asked, mouth full of sweet roll. Emily suppressed a laugh and nodded.

 

“The important part of selling something like this is seeing who will pay more for the product and who needs it more. While that merchant, Seggrit, _could_ use it for things like purses and fancy clothes, the person to give this one to is Harritt. He can use it to make armor, and by giving him the choice, it shows you can be reasoned with” Emily said, motioning to the blacksmith as they approached. “Hail, blacksmith Harritt!”

 

The man had been looking over some papers and blinked in surprise at the pair that came towards him. Then he spotted the bundle in the woman's arms and his eyes narrowed.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, standing to his full height. The boy quailed a bit at the human’s demeanor and hid a bit behind the woman's legs, but the smile she directed at Harritt was nothing but kind.

 

“I was wondering if we could trade sir. My kin and I need clothes, but we have no money. Could you trade some cloth for these skins?” Her words were blunt, and Harritt found himself surprised again by her straightforward manner and accent. Then her words caught up to her and he looked at the boy again and how they both were dressed.

 

“Your kin?” His eyes took in the grey of the boy's skin, and the lack of a ring on the woman's finger.

 

“Yes, sir. Me and approximately fifteen children” She said, matter-of-factly. Her eyes hardened for a moment as she gently pushed the boy behind her, as if-

 

As if to shield the boy from him, he realized.

 

“I will not harm you or your child, woman” He grumbled but could see her worry. “Give me a moment to gather what I can to trade. Sit.” He waved them over to the fire and the boy hesitated, looking to his guardian.

 

“It's okay Aqun. Go ahead” She reassured and the boy wandered over to the forges, happy to warm his hands. Meanwhile, she simply stood in the doorway to his area, content to stand.

 

“Miss Emily! Come by the fire!” The boy, Aqun, shouted to her. “It's a lot warmer than the cabin!”

 

“That's because this is where Master Harritt melts metal. It needs to be really hot or the metal won't work right” Emily said, joining him by the fire. Harrit was shocked to see the cut on her hands in the firelight as she warmed them, the pale skin marred by a multitude of red cuts.

 

 _Why hasn't she gone to a Healer?_ He wondered and finished tying his bundle.

 

“Here. It's not much, and the cloth is a bit rough, but it's better than nothing” He said, handing Emily the bundle.

 

“Thank you Master Harritt. Here is your half” She motioned for Aqun and he handed the older man the skins. She made to walk away, only to be stopped by Harritt's hand hovering in front of her.

 

Her eyes met his as he put his hand down and he found himself impressed by the fire in them, hidden in the dark of her iris.

 

“My fire is open to you Miss Emily,” He said, looking at Aqun. “You and your kin are welcome here” He promised and surprise flitted over her features, making her look younger and less like a woman burdened by life.

 

“Thank you Master Harritt” She whispered, smiling at him softly. “But be aware, your offer may come into play sooner rather than later”

 

“I would not have made the offer if I didn't mean it” He replied simply, and allowed her to pass.

 

It was only after they had left and he watched them go over the hill, that he realized that he had never asked _why_ she and her kin were in Haven.

 


	4. You Don't See What You Possess (A Beauty Calm and Clear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. The muses finally showed up but, of course, they showed up in the middle of me moving into my new apartment! Plus the fact I was living alone in my old house with no internet for a week and it took another week to get internet to the new place, I was having soooo much fun.
> 
> Not.
> 
> However, Rowan and Emily co-operated enough that I was able to get this out, along with a new chapter for Beacon Of Hope before I start my new job tomorrow.
> 
> As a side note, how would people feel about penny-a-word commissions?

The next week continued much like this for Emily and the children.

 

The woman would be woken by one of the children and she would leave for a few hours to hunt and scout the surroundings of Haven. Nugs became normal fare for them, and oftentimes Emily would have one of the older children help her skin and prepare the nugs.

 

Aqun and Aenor were quick to the draw, helping Emily where they could in hunting, to the point that Aqun became a normal fixture for Harritt and the cooks to see with Emily. Some of the other children set their skills with sewing, helping Emily make them proper clothes with what she could trade from Harritt and buy from Seggrit (she found that the man was mostly pleasant, save for his racism. He quickly learned not to say the words ‘knife-ear’ or ‘ox-man’ in her presence if he ever wanted to trade with him. The darkness in her eyes was frightening when she was angry).

 

However, peace did not last, and one morning as Emily taught one of the younger children to clean a nug, she felt Nothing sound in the back of her mind and saw a figure in black just past one of the hills.

 

“Aqun,” She said, tone hard. The boy looked up and saw her expression and where it was pointing. “Get Aenor and Lily inside. Don't come out until I say so” She ordered and grabbed her ax from where the handle rested against the cabin.

 

The figure stayed still as she stood, glad for the breeches she bought off of Seggrit, even though they were baggy and too long for her in the leg. She dragged the ax through the snow, eyes kept on the figure until suddenly, a voice shouted to her.

 

“I suppose I should stop hiding now?” The shadow spoke, standing on their own. As they stood, Emily blinked at the very conspicuous figure who stood there. Golden hair glittered in the morning sunlight as he stared back at her, the faint lines of his black vallaslin matching his leathers. The knives on his belt and shoulders weren't as large as they had been in the actual game, but she could see the red freckling on of them nonetheless.

 

“Not very subtle, are you?” She shouted back and Nothing muttered in the back of her mind.

 

 _‘He is dangerous Chosen. The dagger he carries on his left side is enchanted, and the one on the right has lyrium imbued in it’_ The Spirit informed her and her eyes locked on his waist.

 

 _'Then we get him to get those off before he comes any closer’_ She responded and shouted to the elf on the hill. “Drop the weapons on your belt. You may keep the ones on your back”

 

A chuckle wandered down the hill as he did as she asked, finally coming closer.

 

“Saw the runes, did you? Clever shem” He said, voice deep and utterly familiar.

 

Emily fought the urge to tell him off for the ‘bad word’, but kept her tongue under wraps. “Why are you out here? Most spies would go to the Temple, not the outskirts”

 

The rogue smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Am I that obvious?”

 

“Who else would be wearing nondescript clothing and hiding in the bluffs of a well-known Temple, surrounded by a literal army?” Emily quipped back and slung her ax over her shoulder, watching his eyes follow the blade and realize that the woman before him was neither stupid or weak.

 

Untrained, maybe, but not weak.

 

He could work with that.

 

“My name is Ithil Lavellan,” He said and watched the woman blink in surprise. “I came to see the Conclave up close for my clan. I will not harm you”

 

Emily watched the would-be-Herald closely, taking him in. “Why should I trust you?”

 

“Because I can help you. You are untrained and in charge of at least three children. I can teach you how to properly wield your weapon” He suggested and watched as the blade of her ax sparked in the sunlight. “And how to properly hunt for them. Nugs will only do so much”

 

Emily hummed and for a moment, he worried for his safety as her eyes flickered, becoming blank for a moment.

 

_'What do you think Nothing? Should I give him a try?’_

 

The Spirit wavered for a moment, unsure. _‘If he is willing, we may be able to learn from him. But we must not drop our guard around him.’_

 

 _‘Agreed’_ Emily caught Ithil’s golden eyes, and he released a breath as she nodded. “You may stay here, with us while you spy. I do however have a few rules that you must follow before we arrive back at the cabin”

 

“I will follow them, so long as they are fair,” The elf said, picking back up his belt knives.

 

“One: No calling anyone ‘shem’ or ‘flat-ear’” Emily started and Ithil gave her a look. “They’re rude and you don't have to deal with the mess when the kid’s start yelling names at each other. Rule 2: The kids get fed _first_. If, for some reason, there isn't enough food, the youngest get fed first, then the older ones. We eat last, understand?”

 

Ithil looked at the woman closer and was impressed. “Understood. Anything else?”

 

A slow, strange smile crept along her face as she walked towards him, and as she got within a foot of him, he could see something behind her black eyes, swirling in their dark depths.

 

“Rule Three: Hurt _any_ of my children, and there won't enough of you to send back to the Free Marches.” She promised, and he swallowed hard.

 

“Yes, Serrah” He nodded, and the next smile was softer, the _thing_ behind her eyes dissipated.

 

“Call me Emily, or Ms. Bright if you must use a title,” She said, turning and motioning for him to follow. “Come on, the children are likely getting concerned”

 

“Yes, Ms. Bright,” He said and he watched her snort as they picked their way back to the cabin. He saw the makeshift fire pit in the back, and the charred bone making a bed in the bottom and was about to ask what her plan was for them when the door opened and a small blonde and green blur leaped out at Ms. Bright.

 

“Emily! Are you okay? Is the bad person go-” He watched the little elf girl’s eyes widen at the sight of his vallaslin, and then had his heart stutter when she hid behind Ms. Bright’s legs, unsure of the stranger.

 

“There was no bad person Aenor” Ms.Bright reassured, hand coming down to pet the girl's hair. “Hunter Ithil will be staying with us for a few days until he is ready to head back to his home in the Free Marches” She smiled at Aenor as the girl straightened up at the mention of Ithil’s title.

 

“You’re a hunter?” She whispered in wonder and Ithil gave her his best smile.

 

“I am,” He said and hid a smile at the bright look she gave him.

 

“Ithil will be helping us learn how to hunt while he stays here as well” Ms. Bright looked at him, a small smile still on her face. “Would you like to meet the others Ithil?”

 

A nod, and then he was ushered into a crowded cabin full of children. Surprise was the most subtle of his emotions as he took in the crowd looking at him. There were more than just Aenor for the elves, and he quickly counted at least eight amongst them. There were two Qunari children, and he watched as one of them immediately stood by Ms. Bright, holding her hand. The last six were human, and he was surprised to see them huddle close to their elven friends, watching him with trepidation.

 

Ms. Bright clapped twice and he watched the eyes of the cabin latch onto her immediately. “Everyone, this is Ithil Lavellan. He is a hunter from the Free Marches and will be staying with us for a few days. Now, I have told him the rules, so if you hear a bad word, feel free to tell him off” A giggle erupted from the children as she said this, a few mischievous expressions crossing the younger faces. “Along with him staying with us, Hunter Ithil has graciously volunteered to help us hunt and if anyone wants to learn, he would be more than happy to teach them”

 

All at once, the focus was back on him as fourteen pairs of eyes looked at him in interest, only Aqun keeping his focus on Ms. Bright.

 

“I will only be here for a week, maybe a few days more, but I would be more than happy to teach the Dalish way of hunting to whoever wishes” Ithil agreed. “May I see a raise of hands for who would like to be taught?”

 

A total of eight hands rose, Aenor and Aqun included. Ithil was unsurprised to see that most of the group was elves, but found that the group as nearly all female, save for Aqun. Ms. Bright didn't look surprised however and sighed, with a tiny smile on her face.

 

“As for the rest of you, I will continue teaching how to sew and make things with what we have. However, just because Hunter Ithil is here, doesn't mean that lessons are canceled for the rest of you.”

 

A great groan went through the cabin at this and Ithil blinked, making Ms. Bright explain.

 

“After lunch, I teach them their numbers and letters” She murmured to him. “Most of them have little to no schooling, and I want them to be prepared for the future.”

 

“Seems like a sound plan” He murmured back. “May I assist with the hunters while we are out?”

 

She gave him a slightly relieved look. “Please?”

 

“What are we whispering about?” A voice said from between them, and the pair looked down to see Aenor watching them, face curious.

 

“We are talking about your lessons _da’len_ ,” She said, and Ithil blinked at hearing the word cast from a human tongue.

 

“Oh, okay,” The little girl said and tugged on Ithil’s hand, trying to lead him. “Sit with us Ser! Emily is gonna teach us our numbers today!”

 

Emily had to hid a smile as the exuberant girl lead the Hunter over to the fireside, making him plop between her and a few of the older girls. Carefully, she took the slate she had bought from Seggrit and hung it on the wall, chalk at the ready.

 

“Alright everyone, today we are going to work on our times tables.”

 


	5. Everybody Has A Face That They Hold Inside (A Face That Awakes When I Close My Eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm gonna preface this chapter with a quick warning: Emily is, by all accounts, not going to be a kind character in this story. To the children and her friends, she will be a little ray of dark-haired sunshine, and a caretaker of the little ones. But she is not a 'good' person in the way we know people.
> 
> She will kill people, and in this case (and a few more in the future), she will not feel remorse about it. Ithil and most of the other Inquisitors, save the Cadashes and the Addar's (yes, there is more than one of each origin), are going to be people who only kill if they have to. However, the Cadashes were criminals who had to do wet-work and the Addar's are mercs, with one having an assassin specialization. 
> 
> Emily is something different, and she will be constantly waging a war between 'right' and 'wrong'. More importantly, she IS an Abomination. Nothing doesn't have a moral compass, other than what Emily holds true to: no kids, no innocents and no one she cares about. 
> 
> Other than that? They hurt her people and they are fair game.
> 
> Take that as you will and enjoy.

Ithil’s first afternoon with Emily and her children was more informative than he expected. 

 

It became apparent that the woman (not shem, he reminded himself. No rude words were tolerated in her home) did not care at all about the races of the children, save for using the language in a manner he hadn't heard humans use before. The Qunari boy was ‘imekari’, the elven children ‘da’len’ and the humans a mixture of ‘sweetie’ and an Anders sounding ‘liebling’. 

 

Even Ithil found himself receiving a nickname, Emily letting “sunshine” slip from her lips as he led some of the children out of the cabin for lessons on making arrows. She didn't even look like she noticed the slip, instead focusing on the child tugging on her worn tunic, asking for help with his stitches.

 

It makes sense, that later that night, Ithil has to prevent someone from hurting the woman.

 

The children are asleep when the knock comes, and Emily surprises him with how quickly she moves.  All at once, gone is the quiet, kind teacher and in her place is a cold-eyed woman, wielding an ax like she was born to.

 

“Open the door serrah. I must speak to you” A woman's voice comes through the door and Emily’s eyes narrow.

 

“Step away from the door and I will come out” She bargains, glancing to where Ithil stands, hand on one of the enchanted knives on his belt. “Stay with the children, don't come out until I tell you” She whispers aside to Ithil, who shakes his head.

 

“She could-” He protests and suddenly can't breathe when her hand shoots out and pins him to the wall, hand around his neck.

 

“Stay with the children” She whispers again, and he can hear something beneath her voice, two-toned and echoing.

 

Long ago, Ithil had watched an abomination be born, the possessed First taken over by a demon of Terror. He watched Letha’s features twist and deform and even now he can remember how she sounded when she screamed as he drove the dagger through her neck to save his baby sister Lailani, who became First after her.

 

But never had Ithil seen an abomination that could  _ hide _ like Emily has.

 

“Yes Ms. Bright” Ithil responds, and Emily smiles vaguely, letting him go. She slips out the door as quietly as she can manage and Ithil tries to catch his breath as he sits in the little chair in the corner and waits.

 

Emily steps into the snow with no weapons on her person, save for the self-defense lessons she had taken when she was in elementary school. But when she sees who waits for her, she curses the lack of a blade.

 

Before her stands Mother Genevieve. The older woman is dressed in her Chantry robes still, and even though it's the dead of night, she has no cloak or lantern to light her way. The moon is full now, and it shines in the snow, making the world a monochrome wasteland.

 

“So, you know” Emily states and the Mother nods. “How long?”

 

“For the last few days child” The Mother raises a brow at Emily, face deadpan. “You really think that I wouldn't notice my charges wandering with a strange woman? No matter.” She shakes her head and digs a big out of her robes. It jingles as it hits the snow and Emily stares at it blankly. “There is no more need for you here. The children will be moved in the morning and we will have no use for a woman like you” She says dismissively as Emily picks up the bag gently.

 

Inside the bag is small, golden coins that Emily recognizes as a mix of sovereigns and royals. Deeper in the bag she can see silvers and crowns. It's more money than she has ever seen in Thedas and with a jolt, she realizes what the woman wants to do.

 

Mother Genevieve is trying to buy her off.

 

“There should be more than enough there for you to secure passage to where-ever you would like and get by for a few weeks.” Genevieve carries on, eyeing Emily’s worn clothing. “Perhaps you could even buy new clothes for-” 

 

“What about the children?” Emily interrupts, weighing the money in her hand. “What will happen to them once they are moved?”

 

“What do you care? They’re just mages and non-humans” Genevieve scoffed lightly as Emily stared at her, dark eyes intent. “As you wish. They’ll be sent to Tevinter like they should have been in the first place”

 

“What?” Emily shouted, remembering what Loghain did in Origins.  _ ‘Is the go-to for these people fucking slavery? Honestly!’ _

 

_ ‘Be cautious Chosen’  _ Nothing mumbles in her head, speaking up for the first time in hours.  _ ‘She may be human, but she is armed. Look at the way she stands and keeps her hands in her sleeves. Tread lightly’ _

 

Emily unclenches her jaw carefully, looking at the woman. “Who gave you permission to do so Mother?”

 

Genevieve smiles lightly like Emily finally gets what she's supposed to do. “Why, the Divine of course. Justinia is just so  _ concerned _ for them with all this fighting, she wanted me to take them somewhere safe. Where better than a place with plenty of warmth and food?”

 

“You mean a place where if she tries to get them back, an international incident will be caused” Emily clenches her fist around the bag in her hand, suddenly wondering where the money came from.

 

“My my, you are a smart little thing aren't you?” Genevieve purrs, smile getting a bit bigger. “None the less, the children will be moved and within a week, you will have forgotten all about them. Now, move along. I have work to do.” The woman waved her hand at Emily, motioning her away. 

 

‘ _ I can't let her do this’  _ Emily insisted to Nothing, whose growl echoed in the far reaches of her mind. ‘ _ The children have done nothing! I have to-’ _

 

_ ‘No Chosen.  _ **_We_ ** _ have to’  _ Nothing agreed and Emily could feel something uncoil, the jewel in her chest breaking its synchronicity with her heartbeat.  _ ‘The innocent have no hold of their own. We must make one  _ **_for_ ** _ them’ _

 

_ ‘Glad to know you agree’  _ Emily dropped the bag to the side and rolled her shoulders, ignoring the Mothers incredulous look.

 

“Didn't I tell you to leave?” She said, staring at where Emily stretched lightly.

 

“Oh, you did,” Emily said and Genevieve felt her heart stutter when the girl directed a lazy smile in her direction, and then spoke in a two-toned voice like thunder  _ “But we don't take directions from the likes of you Mother dearest”. _

 

Genevieve didn't have time to scream before Emily rushed her, a burst of sudden cold wind the only indicator of the girl moving. She pulled the knife from her sleeve and slashed out with it blindly, catching Emily in the shoulder, making her hiss. But, even with a knife in her hand, she had only delayed Emily pinning her to the snow.

 

The woman fought harder than the Abomination thought she would, the knife making a harsh line of fire on their shoulder and neck. They could feel blood pour from the wound as they toppled Genevieve to the ground and sat on her chest, catching her flailing hands with ease. It was even easier to wipe the blood from the wound and cover Genevieve's mouth with the red-black substance, watching with distant eyes as she tried to scream, only for the hand to wrap around her neck and  _ squeeze _ . 

 

Emily had never killed. 

 

It was taboo, it was murder, it was a horrible thing that only the worst of people did, it was...

 

Easy.

 

Whatever Nothing had done, it made the world look different in her eyes. Lights were brighter, the shadows easy to navigate and her mind was clear for the first time since she had arrived in Thedas as Genevieve tried to struggle under her hand, tried to breathe as Nothing told her the artery points to prevent blood flow to the brain. 

 

‘ _ It's easier than trying to get rid of her air’  _ He cited, watching the woman's eyes flutter shut, unconsciousness winning. ‘ _ And it's much quicker’ _

 

Finally, Genevieve stopped struggling and after a few more seconds, Emily backed off. The woman was still alive, barely, and Emily had every intention of finishing her job.

 

But, she needed Ithil first.

 

Her bones cracked lightly as she stood and Nothing protested. 

 

‘ _ You aren't going to finish her?’  _ He asked, coiling himself again and leaving Emily feeling cold, the beating in her chest subsiding a bit.

 

‘ _ Oh no, I am. But I need a little help first’  _ She replied and opened the door quietly. She was happy to see Ithil jump up from his chair, knife out, clearly ready to hurt whoever came through the door.

 

“It's just me” She whispered and saw him relax until his eyes latched onto something just under her chin.

 

“Youre bleeding!” He whisper-shouted, coming closer to her. “We need-”

 

“To take care of the unconscious woman I have lying in the snow outside the cabin” Emily finished for him, pushing away his hand from her neck. The elf looked at her in surprise and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Grabbing her axe and his hand, she led him outside, carefully closing the door behind her to prevent any children from seeing if they woke up suddenly.

 

The explanation of  _ why _ was quick after Ithil stared shocked at the unconscious body of a Chantry Mother lying in the snow. When Emily was finished, Ithil heaved a heavy sigh and sat on a nearby stone.

 

“I knew the Chantry was corrupt but this? This is-”

 

“Not endorsed by the Chantry” A voice interrupted the two. Emily twitched violently as Ithil jumped up, knives immediately ready. “Calm yourselves, I mean you no harm”

 

“Show yourself and I'll be a little more trustin,g” Ithil said, and Emily watched as the vague figure stepped out from the copse of trees, the moon lighting her flame-red hair like a beacon.

 

It was Leliana, and she wasnt alone.


	6. Red Is Such A Lovely Color On You (But You Won't Be Needing Those)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see endnotes for warnings and please heed the new tags!

Emily watched as Leliana emerged from the trees, face impassive, and in the deep shadows behind her, she sees the glint of elf-eyes and arrows nocked in blackened wood bows. The Abomination felt Nothing hiss in the back of her mind as her fingers flexed on the wood of her ax. Ithil was not so violent, it seemed, as he stood between her and the rest, speaking directly to the Sister.

 

“So your people didn't ignore the plight of children for weeks on end until a woman threatened to sell them?” Ithil asked and Emily caught the flicker of silver between his fingers and an answering glimmer from the trees. Emily just kept her eyes locked on Leliana, remembering who was the real threat. “Your people didn't just let some woman starve and neglect them?”

 

“Our people did not ignore anything Hunter” Leliana slid her eyes from the angry elf and locked them with Emily’s. “We bided our time to properly find a replacement within our ranks until a stranger slipped in and did our job for us. She fed them, clothed them and began to ensure their future. And now, she has nearly gotten rid of the reason we came outside the walls”

 

Ithil’s brow furrowed as he digested the information. “Nearly?”

 

“They meant to kill her Ithil” Emily answered, watching Leliana nod. “I pretty much did your job for you, didn't I, Nightingale?”

 

“Mother Genevieve, unfortunately, ran away in the night,” She said, motioning to the barely breathing Mother. “She left behind plans for harming the children of Haven and must have had a change of heart. None of my scouts were able to find her after she left and the assumption will be that she was killed en route to Orlais” Leliana recited the cover story smoothly and Emily raised a brow.

 

“Awful convenient, don't you think? That you never saw her plans beforehand and that someone took over her position already?”

 

Leliana smiled, a slow thing that wasn’t kind in any sense. “We can't all be perfect Miss Bright. Now, we will take care of-”

 

“No”

 

A flicker of surprise went across Leliana’s face when Emily spoke out. “No? You do not wish the woman dead?”

 

Emily responded with a slow, creeping smile. There was a rustle in the tree’s as she hefted the ax over her shoulder, the dawnstone the only color on her person. “Oh, I wish her dead alright. But that is my prerogative, not yours. The woman will be dead by sunrise and her body hidden. The children will be cared for and the money will go to proper clothes and shoes for them. Are we agreed?”

 

The Sister and Abomination met eyes and for a moment, even though Leliana was nowhere close to the other woman, she thought she could see something deep and dark slither across her eyes. 

 

For a moment, Leliana was frightened.

 

“We are agreed, Miss Bright,” She said smoothly and waved her hand, making the scouts behind her lower their bows. “I will be in touch” 

 

The scouts and their Master left quietly and Ithil took a deep breath from where he stood next to Emily.

 

“What just happened?” He asked, heart hammering in his chest.

 

“We just met the Left Hand of the Divine while she was in murder-mode and lived to tell the tale” Emily quipped quietly and smiled at Ithil. “Now, let's get rid of our problem and go back into the cabin. I think I need a cup of tea before I go to sleep tonight”

 

Ithil huffed a laugh and nodded. “I think I need something stronger after that”

 

“Well, no one ever said we couldn't mix that whiskey Harritt gave us into it” Emily gave him a wide grin and a wink as she sauntered over to the prone body of Genevieve. The woman was slowly sliding into unconsciousness as Emily stood over her, ax still over her shoulder. 

 

Then, just as the Mother’s eyes opened, Ithil watched Emily swing the ax, burying it in the woman's skull and cracking it open like a barrel of wine. He gagged lightly as Emily cocked her head, finding that her ax had gotten stuck and planted her foot on the dead woman's chest, trying to jerk it from the black-red mess of Genevieve’s head.

 

It was only after she wretched the ax out, spraying her and the snow in black-red blood, that he turned away, remembering why he always hid when he had to kill.

 

“Go back inside Ithil,” She said quietly, not moving from where she stood over the quickly cooling body. “I'll take care of the rest”

 

“Are you-?”

 

“I'm sure” She looked away from the body and he saw red freckling her face, making the monochrome surrounding her more frightening. “Go inside. Get warm. I'll be inside in a moment”

 

He did as she asked, closing the door behind him as she began to drag the body to the lake.

 

The body of Genevieve made lines in the snow as Emily dragged it feet first to the lake. The thought that she would have to get rid of the red snow crossed her mind, but she would rather not get any more blood on her clothes unless she had to.

 

Nothing murmured in the back of her mind, reminding her that blood on her hands was the least of her problems, and Emily agreed as she cracked open the ice to the lake. 

 

Genevieve’s body was split easily, Emily’s ax making quick work of joints and muscle. It caught a few times on her legs, the bone making it harder to break until Nothing gave her a boost. Then, she tied stones to the pieces with the Mother’s old habit and dropped them into the lake, bit by bit until all that was left was Genevieve’s split skull and torso.

 

As she bent to dispose of the last few pieces, Emily felt her stomach growl in hunger.

 

_ ‘How long has it been since we ate?’ _ Nothing rumbled, chiding her.  _ ‘Hours? Days? You do not eat enough Chosen’ _

 

“Now isn’t the time for eating” Emily retorted, but kept staring at the blood-splattered porcelain skin before her. “I have to take care of this”

 

_ ‘Who says you cannot do both? She was a pig in life, why should that change in death’ _ Emily could feel Nothing move, uncurling and undulating in hunger.  _ ‘Eat Chosen. You will feel better’ _

 

Then slowly, Emily took the knife from Genevieve’s clothes and began to cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Discussions of cannibalism, implied cannibalism, kinda graphic corpse disposal and killing of a person.
> 
> Also: Is it cannibalism if Emily isn't technically human anymore?


	7. No One Ever Told Me This Would Be Easy (But I Didnt Know It'd Be So Hard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my lovely beta Jo, who gets to deal with my useless gay ramblings, cannibal puns, and shitty typing skills.

After her  _ meal _ , Emily slides the rest into the lake easily, the yawning hunger sated for the moment. The water is cold and turns her fingers pale as she washes away the black-red coating them and she realizes unhappily that her sleeves also bear splashes of Genevieve on them. 

 

She can't have that, now can she?

 

The cabin is quiet and warm when she slips inside, Ithil barely twitching from where he sleeps next to the door. She snatches her spare shirt, tattered, sleeveless and too-big for her, and gets back outside to change. The old shirt is shucked off in the bare open of the hills and the new slipped on quickly. Emily eyes the bloodied shirt quietly and sees her own blood staining the collar and touches the still open wound on her collarbone.

 

It stings a bit when touched and the entire area beneath it is tacky, but she can feel it’s no longer bleeding.

 

“At least I don't need stitches” She mutters and buries the old shirt near one of the stones next to the gate leading into Haven’s outskirts, intent on wandering until she’s tired enough to sleep. Teigan’s cabin is not empty and she can hear the old man putter around, his steps heavy on the old creaking boards. 

 

She gets to Haven proper with barely anyone seeing her, the few scouts patrolling meeting her eye for only a moment before nodding and walking away. Most of them have heard what she did, she thinks, or were there with Leliana when Emily made the decision to kill Genevieve. She even sees Lace at one point, the fire-haired dwarf talking with another scout as she passes. 

 

“You look like shit Ms. Bright” 

 

Either Nothing is too tired to tell her about the man, or he trusts him, because Emily squeals and jumps, her boots slipping on the icy ground, and suddenly the rock path is coming up to meet her-

 

Until Harritt darts forward to catch her as she falls, and time slows for a moment as the two of them fall  _ together,  _ his arms wrapped around her torso. Then they are on the ground, Harritt cursing from getting hit in the head by a rock and Emily looking like a blushing school-girl from where she is laying on top of him.

 

“Shit, are you okay?” She blurts as he rubs his head. He cracks open an eye and gives her a faux-angry glare.

 

“Do I look okay girl? I'm on the grou-” He pauses suddenly, eyes growing wide and for a moment she thinks about how they are positioned and how  _ long _ it's been since she had someone in her bed-

 

“You’re bleeding”

 

Or it could be that.

 

“I fell” She lies, and Harritt narrows his eyes as he sits up,  one hand on her hip to help her move back with him. She avoids his eyes as he tilts her chin up, and ignores the sting of his fingers prodding the cut. “It's just a scratch Harritt, I'm fine”

 

“If you don't want to tell me why you’ve been cut with a blade,” He says, pulling back his hand finally, “Then you don't have to. But don't lie to me about it. I know what a knife wound looks like Ms. Bright”

 

Emily huffs and stands with him, freezing from her lack of sleeves and the loss of a warm body.

 

“I'm fine” She just says, not wanting to go into detail. “Really”

 

Harritt sighs and runs a hand over his bald head, looking for all the world like she told him the earth was flat and he wanted  _ very _ much to prove her wrong. “If you won't tell me  _ how _ you got it, at least let me clean you up and get you warm”

 

“I’m-”

 

“If you say you’re ‘fine’ one more time” Harritt grits out, “I am going to throw you over my shoulder, bring you to the healers and have them fuss over you.”

 

Emily lets her jaw click shut and follows him to the forges, where the fires are still going and all the apprentices have already left, likely in their own homes asleep. The man ushers her into his own home and points to a bench clean of scrap near his fireplace for her to sit on as he disappears into the side room. 

 

Shes warming her hands by the newly made fire when he comes back out, carrying a small box and a lump of cloth. He places himself beside her on the bench, opening the box with sure hands.

 

His hands, calloused and scarred as they are, are gentle as he cleans out the scratch (okay, it's more like a gash now that she feels the edges pull) with something that stings both her nose and skin where it's split. Then, to make it even more awkward, he makes a noise of frustration when he realizes her shirt is in the way.

 

“I hate to say this, but I can't bandage that wound with your shirt on” He frowns at her collar like it's done something to offend him and Emily mentally cheers, thinking he’ll leave it alone and let her leave.

 

“Oh, well I'm sure-”

 

“Emily” His voice is calm and even enough that she winces without thinking, the use of her name making the situation all the more serious. “I won't force you to take it off, but that wound needs to be dressed. It’s either me or Healer Adelaide”

 

Emily knows Healer Adelaide. The older woman is the kind of person Emily would be happy to leave the children with, her grandmotherly face and kind hands tending more injured soldiers than Emily can count. Emily has had no problems going to her for injuries and Harritt knows it from his own experiences with the older woman.

 

But, at the same time...

 

Silently, Emily strips off her second shirt of the night and settles her shoulders, glad that Nothing’s jewel is small/deep enough that her breast band covers it with no problems. Harritt, to his credit, doesn't bat an eye as he places a clean square of cloth and winds the bandage around it with tight, even passes until he can tie the end to a piece where it won't interfere with the cloth beneath.

 

“There. It should hold for now” He says, pulling back and Emily reaches for her shirt as he piles things back into the box. She has one arm through when he turns back and huffs in irritation. “What are you doing?”

 

“Putting my shirt back on?” Emily says slowly and Harritt gives another sigh as he grabs the lump of cloth she had dismissed as extra bandaging. 

 

“Put this on. That shirt is more suited for fire-starting than clothing anyone, let alone at night in the mountains” He steps away after she takes it, and Emily blinks down at the soft cotton in her hand as she hears him put things away. 

 

When the man comes back out into the main room, it's to the image of Emily swimming in his shirt and trying to keep her eyes open next to the fire. Her eyes slide to him, slowly blinking as he frowns at the picture she makes.

 

He remembers the fierce woman he first met, quiet and kind. Then the pieces of her that shone through when she brought the children with her to exchange furs and the way she stood straight like a soldier and always kept an eye on them, like any moment they would be taken away. But here, now, in the darkness of his cabin, there is no watchful caretaker or soldier at rest.

 

Instead, he sees a young woman, tired, in need of a good night’s sleep and too burdened by her duties to get it.

 

“I meant what I said earlier,” He says quietly, knowing she can hear him without knowing how. “You don't look good”

 

She’s quiet for long enough he thinks she won't answer, will brush it off like all the offers of food and shelter he has offered her, even though she always accepts it for the children.

 

“I'm not Harritt,” She says finally and sighs shakily. “I did something. I  _ hurt _ someone. And I feel like I should feel bad about it, but it was so easy, it shouldn't be _ easy _ -”

 

“Hey, look at me” He makes her stop between words as he sees her hands curl towards her face, making to either cover her ears or claw out her eyes. “Look at me Emily,” He says as he takes her wrists, firm enough she would have to really try to move him.

 

“Who did you hurt?” He asks and her mouth firms, tightening at the corners. “ _ Emily _ ”

 

“She was going to hurt my kids” Comes the answer, and Harritt inhales sharply at the growling tone, something primal in the back of his mind saying ‘get away’, the hair on the back of his neck standing at attention.

 

But, he's never been one to stay away from dangerous things.

 

“Did you stop her?”

 

A nod, sharp and precise in the flickering light.

 

“Then what's the problem?” 

 

She looks at him beneath her bangs, dark eyes nearly black. “It was  _ easy, _ ” She says like it explains everything, like what she did should be hard but she did it with barely a thought. 

 

He doesn't know that that is exactly the situation.

 

“Protecting the things you love rarely isn't,” He says instead of the words that want to soothe her. Instead, he lets the blood on her hands stain his as he pulls them down and entwines their fingers. “If I was in your place, I probably would have done the same”

 

“But you don't know what I did” She bites out and he can see anger slipping like smoke from between the little gap in her teeth that he shouldn't find cute.

 

“I don't c-” He begins to say care when she lunges forwards and topples him over, making a parody of their positions from earlier. 

 

“I killed a Mother of the Chantry Harritt,” She says, looming over him, dark hair shrouding them from the light of the fire, bringing them both into darkness. “I split her skull like an over-ripe fruit and I  _ liked  _ it. Now, tell me that doesn't make me a monster”

 

He looks up at her, this girl who loves children more than herself, who he has seen starve slowly as to make sure the others had enough, who’s smile barely reaches her eyes unless one of her kids is nearby, and makes a decision.

 

He kisses her and all he can taste is blood and something sweet beneath it, like honey or molasses.

 

And to his surprise, she kisses back, just as wanting and hungry.


	8. Evil Came Down On Earth (And It Beholds More Than You Love)

She expected kissing Harritt would be rougher.

 

His mustache is strange to feel against her face but his lips beneath it are nothing but soft, if a little chapped. His body under hers is rife with untapped potential and she can feel his thighs flex and his cock twitch where she is perched on him. When she finally releases his wrists to run them down his chest, she can feel his hands come up and cradle her hips, scorching her where she can feel them through her borrowed shirt.

 

He kisses her like the forges are running in his chest, a slow but overwhelming flame running through him and by the Black, she _wants_.

 

But all too quickly, he’s pulling away with a groan and a shaking head.

 

“Emily, we can't,” He says and she flinches. “No, not like that Emily. I want to but-”

 

“But what?”

 

“You came to me bleeding and shaking in the snow,” Harritt says and tilts her head up. In his eyes, she can see nothing but fear in them. But not _at_ her like she expected, but _for_ her. “I don't want you to do this because of a hasty choice while you were in a bad place. I want you to do this because you _want_ it”

 

Emily stares at him dumbfounded. Then, she begins to laugh, a soft giggle turning to a half-hysterical thing that leaves her close to crying and shaking out of her skin.

 

The first time she’s really wanted someone, the first time she's wanted to be _selfish_ and he's more concerned about taking care of her than getting into her pants, unlike all of the boyfriends she’s ever had.

 

“Take me to bed Harritt” She finally whispers, resting her head on his shoulder and letting him rest one of his hands on the back of her neck. “Just to sleep?”

 

“Just to sleep” He reassures and within moments he has her cradled in his arms and is placing him in his bed. It's her first actual bed since coming to Thedas, and she finds that while it's not as comfortable as her bed back on Earth, it's far better than sleeping reclined on a wall with only a thin blanket to warm her feet.

 

She can hear him rustle around after he lays her down, and between one heavy blink and the next, he is curled up behind her, and then she's in the deepest sleep she can muster.

 

_The fade is quiet when she comes around and she can feel Nothing around her, his presence somehow larger here._

 

_“I am sorry Chosen,” Nothing says and she lets him pull her into his side. His hide is rough under her cheek and she can feel his heart pulse beneath it. It feels as comforting as the last time she heard her father’s heartbeat, only six days before he died._

 

_“For what?”_

 

_“I have...changed you. In exchange for your strength, for your Gift, I have given you a hunger. A hunger I am afraid to unravel” He flexes around her and his claws make grooves in the fade-stuff of their cave. “You must control this hunger, lest it cause you and others pain Chosen. But I do not know how”_

 

_Emily thinks for a moment and lets their breath synchronize. “I'm assuming the hunger is the same I felt with Genevieve?”_

 

_“The very same”_

 

 _“I can't keep doing that Nothing” Emily remembers the way the body jerked as she took pieces away until- “I can't keep doing that. Killing is already so easy it_ **_hurts_ ** _, but to become something like that, I don't think I could come back from doing that to survive”_

 

_Nothing rumbles in agreement under her ear._

 

_“I don't think either of us could”_

 

_They are both quiet for the rest of the night, content to curl into each other and while Emily can't feel Harritt here, she is grateful to know that she is safe there as well._

 

_“Nothing?”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“Is it the flesh I need? Or the blood?”_

 

_Nothing is very still and very, very silent for a moment._

 

 _“It is the blood,” He says uncurling and looking into her eyes with twin spots of dripping red. “It is_ **_always_ ** _the blood,” He says like it's an answer for more than one question and Emily can feel her dream slip away as the sun rises._

 

_“Then blood it shall be” She whispers in response._

 

Waking up is a slow thing until it isn't and Emily is looking at the grey light of pre-dawn come through the boards in Harrit's house. Her blacksmith is still sleeping, a quiet snoring making her smile as she slips out of the warm blankets.

 

She only glances back once before she goes out of the house, still wearing his shirt and having stolen one of his ragged looking scarves that hang by the door. He sleeps through her leaving and when she gets to her children, they are all still asleep in their blankets.

 

All the important parts of Haven are sleeping while she takes a knife from her stash, goes outside and hunts for their breakfast, downing a ram instead of the nugs she normally would. There is an energy in her when she drags it through the snow and by the time her little family is awake and running around, there is stew cooking over the fire and Emily is already hanging the skin, feeling more awake than she has in a very long time.

 

“Emily?” Ithil’s voice comes from the house, unsure. “Are you out here?”

 

“Behind the house sunshine” She hollers back and the elf comes around the house, already armed and dressed for the day. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Ithil stares at her for a moment. “Did I sle- Emily, do you not remember what happened last night? That woman nearly killed you! And the Sister threatened you! How can you be so calm?”

 

“I'm not Ithil” She responds and he watches as her hand tightens so hard on one of the wooden bars that it snaps under it. “I killed a woman last night, dismembered her and found out I'm more of a monster than I previously thought. Along with this, I am now in a possible romantic relationship with a man who _knows_ what I did and still kissed me and put me to bed because he was concerned about my well-being. So, no, Ithil, I am not calm. I am so _fucking far_ from calm that I feel like one of the gods-be-blessed Tranquil.”

 

By the end of her speech, Ithil watches as she pulls her hands back from the frame and sees red dripping from both of her shaking hands. Her bloodied palms are nothing however to the tears he sees running down her face as she faces him and Creators, she looks _wrecked_.

 

Before he can think, he's striding forwards and pulling her into him. He tucks her head into his shoulder like he’s done for his sister so many times and finds that even though she feels larger, she tucks perfectly into his arms, small enough that he worries for her past.

 

“You are not a monster Emily,” He says and she jerks like she wants to argue. “No, you listen to me. You are a kind woman, kinder than I have seen from many of your kind. You took in children because you wanted to care for them. You defended them when they had no voice and took in a spy because he looked lost in the snow. You killed because you _had to_. You are no monster.”

 

Emily exhales shakily in his arms and he finds that while he holds her, she doesn't move to embrace him back. “I killed out of necessity, yes. But what followed was...immoral”

 

“It could not be so bad that it needs to be hid-”

 

 _“I ate her_ ”

 

Ithil stills where he holds Emily, and she tenses. “You ate her”

 

“Yes. I wasn't thinking, or rather I was thinking too much and she was there and I was just so _hungry_ ” Emily practically whines the last word but all Ithil can hear is the dual-timber of her voice, the rumble of the thing inside her.

 

“Is your demon Hunger then?” He says, curious and in the space of a second, Emily is no longer in his arms and is instead backed up against one of the stones that surround them. Her eyes are wide and black, and she looks _scared._

 

“You know?” Emily’s voice is soft, but still, he can hear the undertone. He’ll have to teach her control, he thinks as he nods and comes closer once more. She presses herself against the rock when he does, making him stop with a hand extended to her.

 

“I know. I suspected when we first met, but last night...Your eyes changed when you kept me inside and your voice gives you away. It will be something to work on, but for now, I think keeping your temper will help.”

 

They seem to have switched places now, with Emily looking at him dumbfounded and Ithil looking at her impassively.

 

“I think you've forgotten something Emily,” He says and comes within arms reach, looking down at her. “My sister is a mage and I have seen Abominations before. I have killed them and I used to fear for my sister everyday thinking she would become one next. But you?” His gloved hands reach out and take her bloodied ones, the wounds still dripping into the snow. “You are the thing I hope she becomes if she ever loses control.”

 

“You are a beacon of hope in a world made cold by people who don't know the difference between a human monster and a beautiful Abomination. And I hope you never change”

 

Black meets gold as she finally looks into his eyes and this close he can see the smoke whirl and writhe. Then, finally, she smiles and when she speaks, it is the rumble of thunder across mountains and the love of a mother.

 

_“We are Nothing, Ithil of Clan Lavellan. A pleasure to meet you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand Ithil and Nothing finally meet! 
> 
> I would also like to inform everyone I have a Pinterest page and that most of my major OC's have boards on them if you would like to check them out! ---> https://www.pinterest.com/twirlinginthefade/
> 
> Come and see!


End file.
